Hot Chocolate
by Angelic-Blessing
Summary: (Complete) As strangers, they met in the cafe during the snowy winter. 2 years later, he's asking her back. Knowing thats he's a playboy and a cheater, will she summon the courage to return back into his arms? Oldrivalshipping. ONE SHOT. Pairing: Leaf X Gary Happy Holidays!


**Author's Note:**

**It's one-shot time! I know, this is really late… For Christmas… **

**Anyways, *coughs and brings out an apple pie* Please participate in my poll, and this person will be very happy. VERY.**

**Dedicating this to my friend chocolate21356, and Happy Holidays to all of ya!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and the characters, But if I did…. Nah, it won't ever happen. I only own the hormones that brought my lovely characters together.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**-Christmas Eve, 2 years ago-**

**Regular POV:**

'_Damn it… It's freezing out here in Viridian City_.' She thought to herself as she took a sip of hot chocolate from the mug she was holding.

It's true. Sitting inside a crowded café and looking out the window had its perks. Thankfully she was seated near the fireplace, which kept her warm while she stared outside into the blizzard that was plummeting itself onto the city.

She took a sip, and another sip. It pleased her.

A sudden blast of cold air swept past her, chilling her to the bone. Someone had escaped from the blizzard into the homely café, but the gust of wind was not appreciated. She glanced at the newcomer and literally choked on her drink. After daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin, she resumed observing him.

He had sharp, yet soft mass of caramel brown hair piled messily on top of his head, and his liquid brown eyes seem to make him that much more striking. His stance and bulks showed that he worked out at the gym a lot. Most of the voices hushed when he stopped by a table with a cup of coffee and biscuit and winked deliberately at the teenage girls.

She rolled her eyes. Yes, he was good looking, but please, it's so easy to see that he's a player. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, closing her eyes as the feeling the warmth of the liquid travel down to her core.

The noise of the chair across from her made her open her eyes.

"Hey sweetie. Mind if I sit here?" A soft flirty voice asked her.

She glanced at the newcomer, not surprised that he was the same person who had made the whole café hush up.

Knowing that he's up to no good, she sat up in her chair and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She spoke in a quiet monotone voice that she used with everyone.

"Please honey, I just need a spare seat. All the others are taken." He shrugged and took a bite out of his biscuit.

She stared into her finished cup of hot chocolate and sighed. Guess its time to leave. She started packing her bags, and reorganizing her stuff. Who knows what the storm can do to her items?

A new cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her. "My treat, miss."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Don't worry, its not poisoned." He winked and went back sipping his coffee, merely glancing at her.

She picked up the cup and brought it to her lips, hesitantly taking a sip. "Well, thank you sir."

He smirked and flipped his hair back. "Any time, miss…..?"

"Leaf" She grinned and held her hand to him. " And who might you be?"

"I'm Oak. Gary Oak."

* * *

**-Christmas Eve-**

Gary Oak was the name everyone knew on the street. He was very good at his job, especially the job of fishing for girls and breaking them down every time.

He was all over the news: Newspaper agencies called him a legend, his ex-girlfriends called him an arrogant bastard, fan girls called him a hottie, and his friends called him a playboy.

Leaf Green didn't care about the news, because she had her own life to tend to. Getting a boyfriend, receiving her driving license, accepting into a famous school, etc, etc. Heck, its Christmas Eve and she doesn't have anything to do.

* * *

**Leaf's POV:**

What's more boring than being at home with nothing to do while all my friends are with their boyfriends, probably making out in the snow? Exactly, nothing.

I brushed my dark amber hair back and tied it into a ponytail while the TV. was droning on about how many inches of snow Viridian City is going to receive within the next 12 hours. It was snowing , and I was sure craving for a cup of hot chocolate.

As I sat down on the couch with the aroma of hot chocolate tingling on my nose, I turned on my laptop and opened up my email. They were mostly from my friends saying early Merry Christmas and my parents apologizing that they couldn't come back and visit this year. As I scrolled down to the newest email, my heart thudded quietly against my chest in excitement.

Gary Oak. (1) Sent 5 minutes ago.

I couldn't believe it. After 2 whole years, and he still remembers me? I clicked on it his email and waited patiently for it to load.

**-oOo-**

_Dear Leaf,_

_ I know you probably forgotten me already, but remember that day, 2 years ago? We were in the café getting to know each other, and we managed to stay there for 5 whole hours laughing with each other until the cashier kicked us out. Then I asked you out on Christmas Day, but you rejected me saying that I was a player and you didn't want to get hurt. Well, that was my fault too. I shouldn't have flirted with that chick. I'm sorry. I kept that memory of us in my head for years now. You know what? I changed and I'm coming back to Viridian City tomorrow, and I want to spend it with you. Meet me at the same café we met at ._

_P.S. If you want to know who gave me your email address, blame Ash._

_-Gary Oak_

**-oOo-**

I shook my head, and read the letter again. '_Am I hallucinating?_' I thought.

Biting my lips firmly, I walked to my room and pinched myself. "Oww! Damn it. That hurts!" I cried, furiously rubbing at the spot where my skin was turning a light shade of pink.

* * *

**Gary's POV:**

'_I wonder if she got my email…_'

Shaking my head gently, I closed my laptop screen and looked up. There was Ash again, eating his 3rd bowl of udon noodles.

"I can't believe how much you eat. This isn't an all you can eat noodle store, ya know." I snapped at him.

"Dude…. I just gave you Leaf's email address… she'll probably kill me the next time she sees me… I should enjoy everything before I die…. Plus, you owe me big time." Ash managed to get out between slurps of noodles.

"Pfft. Whatever. I'll be going now. I still have a plane to catch." I stood up, and pushing in my chair.

"One more bowl of udon noodles please!" He yelled at the waiter, and to me, "You're going to pay the bill, alright? Have fun on your trip, wherever you're going." He drank the last of the soup and smacked his lips loudly in delight.

"I don't get how you never get fat from all those food." Sighing painfully, I pulled out a 20 and gave it to the cashier. Damn, this will make my wallet even skinnier.

"A man gotta eat, ya know." He explained and dove into the new bowl of noodles the waiter brought him.

Shaking my head slowly, I calmly walked out of the noodle store and began my trek to the airport.

* * *

**-The Next Day, at the café-**

**Regular POV:**

Leaf sat in one of the booths, sipping her regular cup of hot chocolate and looking out into the snow. Calmly she bit into her croissant and sat back, longingly looking for his familiar face.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Leaf woke up after being prodded for so long. She blinked and turned to the person. "Hello? What's the matter?"

The waitress politely bowed and answered in a chirpy voice, "Well, miss. It's 11 pm right now, and we'll have to close. Sorry about that."

Leaf looked around, and true enough, there's no one in sight. She glanced down at her watch which glowed 11:02 pm.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'll be going right now." She replied as she fled from the already darkened café.

After running a block, she wandered around, clearly having nothing to do. Unconsciously, she wandered into the central square where they were lighting the fir tree up. Her breath caught as she gazed at the festive lights.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispered to herself.

"Isn't it?" A male voice answered behind her.

She turned around in shock and desperation. "G-Gary?"

"Yes?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her gently but firmly.

"B-But I thought you weren't coming…" She trailed off, trying to hold in all the nostalgia and the wanting to hug him back.

"…. I'm sorry about that. My plane got delayed and by the time I ran to the café, it had already closed. I was walking around helplessly until I saw you and so, I decided to follow you." He replied, pressing his cheek on her forehead. "Leaf. I wanted to see you so bad… I was so afraid you might've hated me from 2 years ago." He embraced her tighter.

"No… I never hated you. Never. I just wanted you to come back to me, but I can't stand the possibilities of getting hurt in the process." She whispered back, hints of tears trailing out of the corners of her eyes.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you again. I changed, Leaf. For you." He brushed away the tears that leaked out of her eyes.

"Promise?" She whimpered softly against him.

"With my life, Leaf." Cupping his hand under her chin, he used his thumb to wipe the remaining tears away from her cheeks. "All I want for Christmas is…you."

Gary kneeled down onto one leg and held Leaf's hand tightly. "Leaf Green, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?"

Her cheeks burned with a sudden tinge, and her knees wobbled from all the effort of trying not to collapse. She smiled brightly, releasing her tears once again. "Y-Yes."

His hand cupped her chin again, and gradually their lips met. His lips framed delicately against hers as they let everything they been through with each other into that kiss. Neither wanted it to end, just stay there forever as the best moments in their lives. Sparks flew and fireworks crashed against their momentum. They didn't care about anything else anymore, just each other.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, but both longing to return to the attraction between them. Leaf hesitantly opened her mouth to speak first.

"Gary, I love –"She hiccupped on the last word, unable to say it. But he understood, and he smiled faintly in the glow of the lights.

"I love you too, Leaf."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my goodness. I actually finished! But, damn…. That was cheesy, wasn't it? *blushes and hides away in a corner* Cookies anyone?**

**So what did y'all think of it…?**

**Happy Holidays to everyone~**

**You know what would be an awesome Christmas present? REVIEWS. Cause those little comments brighten up my day, even without all the holiday lights!**

**So, see you folks later~ **

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


End file.
